User blog:JWarrior89/Season 3 Episode 5: The Arbiter vs Marcus Fenix
The Arbiter: The Elite formerly known as Thel 'Vadamee, '''who was sent on would-be suicide missions to regain his honor and serve the Covenant... '''Marcus Fenix: The legendary Gear soldier who lead humanity to victory over the Locust and the Lambent... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? Weapons * The Arbiter will have his cloaking in this battle, but it will act as it does in the games; he can only use it for a few seconds at a time, he must let it recharge, and he will not be completely invisible. 'X-Factors' 95 Training 86 EDGE: The Arbiter. Marcus first enlisted in the military at around 19 - 20 years old, but the Arbiter recieved training at a young age, even before he joined the Covenant Military. 96 Experience ''90 '''EDGE: '''The Arbiter. While both warriors have spent most of their lives fighting, the Arbiter has been fighting for much longer than Marcus. In addition, he has faced a larger variety of enemies. 88 ''Brutality 97 EDGE: Marcus Fenix. Marcus is known for his aggressiveness, and rarely displays any emotion besides anger. He has been shown to get extremely violent when those he loves are insulted or in danger, even nearly beating a man to death for calling Anya an offensive term. The Arbiter, on the other hand, places much more emphasis on honor. He doesn't allow his hatred to get in the way, such as when he tries to reason with Tartarus not to activate the Halo ring, despite his hatred of Brutes. Also, he is willing to resort to negotiation, and only kills when forced to. 45 Terrain Familiarity 97 EDGE: Marcus Fenix. The battle will take place on Sera, which Marcus has lived and served on his entire life. The Arbiter, not being from Sera, won't know the terrain nearly as well. Battleground The battle will take place sometime after the events of Gears of War 3. The Covenant have invaded Sera, devastating the COGs who are still weary from their battle with the Locust and Lambent. Marcus is searching for any Covenant forces he can find, when he encounters the Arbiter. Expert Opinion: The Arbiter (Urbancommando77) (COMING SOON) Expert Opinion: Marcus Fenix (Richard Starkey) This should be an easy one for Fenix, his weapons easily outrange the Arbiter, not to mention can hit a helluva alot harder. The Lancer and Longshot easily outrange and outperform the Plasma rifle and Carbine. Fenix has fought enemies that would make Thel piss his pants, the only place Arbiter can really get the edge is up close, and even then I doubt he could overcome Fenix's brutallity. Plus his HUGE edge in terrain familarity is just the icing on the cake. He will literally curbstomp Thel Vadam with his pure brutality and rage. Voting is closed; no more votes will be counted. Battle It wasn't supposed to be this way... Marcus Fenix walked slowly through the city ruins, his Lancer Assault Rifle clutched in his hands. As he glanced at the destruction around him, he still couldn't believe it. How could this happen? Now that the Locust and Lambent were finally defeated, the people of Sera had earned some rest, and an opportunity to rebuild. However, this was not to be. Less than two weeks after the death of the Locust Queen, a new threat arrived on Sera; not from the ground, but from the skies. Calling themselves the Covenant, they descened on the planet with technology unlike anything the COGs had ever seen, from hover tanks that fired devastating plasma blasts to gigantic walkers resembling huge bugs, that could level an entire city block with a devastating eye beam. And that was when they decided to come down to ground level. When they really wanted to do some damage, they used their enormous capital ships to blast the planet from orbit, similar to what COG had done in the past with the Hammer of Dawn against the Locust. Still weary from decades of war, the COGs were overwhelmed by the invaders in less than a month. The Covenant now had firm control of the planet, opposed only by a few pockets of resistence, but even these were quickly being eliminated. Marcus continued walking along the road, unaware that he was being followed. In one of the buildings behind him, an enormous reptilian alien with a four-pronged mouth, wearing ceremonial armor, watched him intently. This human was either very brave, or very foolish, to be out on his own. Either way, he would share the same fate as the rest. The Arbiter pulled out his Covenant Carbine and activated his cloaking device, disappearing from view. Coming to a large fountain in the middle of a courtyard, Marcus came to a stop. Lying aginst the side of the fountain were the charred remains of what appeared to be a mother and her child. An intense fury filled him, and he smashed the end of his rifle against the rim of the fountain with a roar. "DAMN MONSTERS!!!" he yelled out loud, "I swear I will not rest until every last one of you ugly f****kers lies dead in your own blood!" In a building behind him, the Arbiter took position, aiming his carbine through a hole which had been blasted in one of the upper walls. He smiled to himself; this human would be eating his own words in a moment. Suddenly, his grin fell as his cloaking device disengaged; he had forgotten to keep track of how long it would last. Glancing into the water of the fountain, Marcus' eyes widened as the reflection of the Arbiter materialized out of thin air behind him. He spun around just as the Arbiter opened fire. Diving out of the way of the green plasma shots, Marcus quickly moved around the side of the fountain. He attempted to peek out from behind his cover, but was forced to immediately duck down again as the Arbiter unleashed another barrage of shots. Keeping his head down, he aimed his rifle and fired blindly in the Arbiter's direction, but failed to hit him. Realizing this wasn't going to work, Marcus took out a Bolo Grenade and began to swing it around. Once he had gained enough momentum, he lobbed the grenade into the air. The Arbiter saw the explosive fly toward him, diving out of the way as it landed next to him. The explosion singed his skin, but otherwise did no serious damage to him. Getting to his feet, he aimed his carbine again, but Marcus was nowhere to be seen. A glint from the doorway of the building across from him caught his eye, and he quickly ducked his head to avoid the shot from Marcus' Longshot Sniper Rifle. Reloading, Marcus saw the Arbiter leap to the ground and charge at him; he aimed and fired again, forcing the Arbiter to duck behind the fountain. Dropping his carbine, he drew his Plasma Rifle; getting to his feet, he opened fire on Marcus, spraying the doorway with plasma fire. Marcus cursed as he was forced to retreat further inside. The Arbiter ran inside the building after him. In the middle of the hallway lay Marcus' sniper rifle. A wise decision, the Arbiter thought, as the long-range weapon would be useless in such close quarters. Aiming his plasma rifle, he continued forward. The hallways were as quiet as a tomb, and debris lay scattered everywhere. Behind him, Marcus suddenly emerged from a doorway and opened fire with his Snub Pistol; the Arbiter's armor and shields protected him, and he spun around, returning fire. Marcus ran into the doorway across from him, still firing his pistol. The Arbiter followed, but upon entering the next room, Marcus had again disappeared from view. "You're a crafty one, human," the Arbiter called out, as he moved through the room, "You are putting up much more of a fight than the rest of your kind. It matters not, however; you will share their fate, butchered like the unclean filth that you are." He heard a savage roar from behind him, turning as Marcus leapt out from his hiding place, firing his pistol. The Arbiter opened fire as he hid behind a large shelf. Pulling out a Plasma Grenade, he threw it at Marcus; the explosive stuck right on Marcus' pistol. With a yell, he threw it away just before it exploded. The Arbiter emerged from his cover to see Marcus retreat yet again into another room. He quickly followed, entering a large, circular room with raised seats on all sides; it appeared to be some sort of courtroom. A noise behind him made him turn around; Marcus opened fire with his Lancer Assault Rifle from the stands. The Arbiter's shields gave out under the rapid gunfire, and a bullet cut his cheek. Enraged that a filthy human spilled his blood, the Arbiter drew his Plasma Pistol; wielding one weapon in each hand, he opened fire on Marcus, who returned fire as he ran along the stands. Suddenly, the Arbiter let out a cry of pain, dropping his weapons as they overheated. Marcus, hoping to end this fight now, aimed his Lancer and fired, but he had run out of ammo. Cursing to himself, he attempted to reload, but the gun jammed. "Ah, shit!" he growled. He glanced up at the Arbiter, who hadn't moved. He watched as he drew a small, handheld device and activated it; a large, glowing blue blade materialized in his hand. "Ok then," Marcus said, "no more guns. We end this up close, here... and now." Marcus hopped to the ground, across from the Arbiter. Holding up his Lancer, he revved up the Chainsaw Bayonet; the roaring buzz echoing throughout the chamber. "This is for Cole, and Baird... Anya... everyone you and your ugly, MOTHERF***ING FRIENDS KILLED!!!" Marcus bellowed at the top of his lungs, lunging at the Arbiter, who charged as well, swinging his Energy Sword. Blade and chainsaw met in the middle of the room, neither weapon gaining an edge. Marcus and the Arbiter locked eyes for a moment; then the Arbiter knocked the bayonet aside and attempted to stab Marcus. Marcus, however, dodged the attack and delivered a brutal uppercut to the Arbiter's jaw, causing him to stumble back. He lunged forward with the chainsaw bayonet again, but the Arbiter jumped to the side, avoiding it. Marcus turned to swing his weapon again, but the Arbiter was too quick for him, and stabed his sword straight through Marcus' armor. Marcus coughed up blood as he looked at the energy blade embedded in his chest. The Arbiter withdrew his sword, and Marcus dropped to his knees, then slumped to the floor. The Arbiter deactivated his blade and turned to leave, when he heard a sound from behind him. "...Anya..." The Arbiter turned around, but his foe lay motionless on the ground. After waiting for a moment to make sure he was dead, he turned and walked away. '''WINNER: '''The Arbiter. Category:Blog posts